metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:82.173.54.95
Welcome! Welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good tips for newcomers: *'Creating an Account:' **Creating an account is not necessary, but if you do, it has many advantages: **#It hides your numerical IP Address, which can be used under certain circumstances to break into your computer if a malicious user saw it. **#Since IP addresses change, getting a static username makes it easier for people to talk to you. Not to mention it's easier to greet Bob than 123.23.5.244 or 2001:0db8:85a3:0000:0000:8a2e:0370:7334. **#You get an individual Talk Page where other users can send messages to you. **#You can keep a "watchlist" of pages which will appear in a special page when they are edited. **#Registering is the first requirement to gaining special User Rights, such as rollbacker, administrator, and bureaucrat **#'Creating an account hides some of the ads'. **#You can set user preferences, including a skin, time zone, and a custom signature **There are some more benefits; a more complete list can be found here! **Best of all, creating an account is free and painless! You don't even need to supply your e-mail address! (although doing so would be highly recommended.) If you would like to create an account, click here to begin. However, if you still don't want an account, please take a moment to read the following policies and rules: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **Image Policy **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- ChozoBoy (Talk) 21:59, May 22, 2010 Any more vandalism like that and you will be blocked. Understand? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:19, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry dude but RBX will block you. Metroid101 23:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) } Message left by: --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:46, July 5, 2010 (UTC) |} True to Metroid101's warning, you have been blocked for a total of one week for excessive vandalism to Metroid Prime (creature). You are not to insert gibberish into pages, or to write personal opinions, as this violates our neutral point of view policy. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:46, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Edit Previews I highly suggest using the Preview button (next to the Save Page button) to verify that your edits are correct and work properly before saving them. That can save admins like myself from a lot of work of looking over 8 edits. Thanks, [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 00:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC)